Dyskusja użytkownika:Sandy97
leftCześć! Witam na mojej stronie dyskusji. Jeśli masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, prośbę lub pytanie, pisz śmiało! Proszę tylko o podpisywanie się. Czat: ważne Wejdź na czat! To ważnee‼ Pozdrawiam, Twoja przyjaciółka Twoja dyskusja Niechcący ,,przefarbowałam" twoją dyskusję. Nie wiem, jak to naprawić. Pomorzesz? Nie znam się na HTML... Ja już to zrobiłem, bo nie mogłem patrzeć, jak psuje wszystko, co za nim... Iksnyz C'mors 18:46, cze 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Więc Dziękuję bardzo za zrozumienie : ) Nie wiem co jest w tym podejrzanego, zawsze kiedy byłem na Simspedii byłem aktywny, dlatego działam w jej sprawie i myślę, że kilka rzeczy należałoby poprawić, dlatego zrobiłem tamte głosowania. Cóż, pomysł z tym, aby głosowali modzi nie był zbyt trafiony, rzeczywiście. Zastanawiałem się wcześniej nad tym, aby to były osoby, które mają np. więcej niż 1000 postów, ale wyleciało mi to z głowy przy robieniu ankiety. Nie byłem miły, rzeczywiście - postaram się to zmienić w związku z faktem wyciągniętej ręki z Twojej strony w tej chwili : ] Mi też jest przykro, bo nagle przybyło kilka osób na czat i zaczęło się wypytywać na PW, co ja takiego zuego robię. Nie mam złych zamiarów, więc takie oskarżenia są dla mnie smutne/irytujące. Odpowiedź jest automatyczną zgodą na "o ile Ty zgodzisz się już ze mną nie kłócić i także być wobec mnie miłym", pozdrawiam. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 08:09, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Podpis Masz niedomknięty tag "sup" w podpisie, więc to, co za nim, podnosi się. 10:25, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Nowy wygląd Ta, u mnie też to tak wygląda. Zdjęcie jest w tak kiepskiej jakości, bo plik miał za duży rozmiar i nie dało się go wstawić. Ale zrobię coś z tym. Pozdrawiam, 08:17, cze 9, 2012 (UTC) Administracja Hej. Napisałaś mi dziś razem z Maddie na dyskusji: Hejka, zmieniliśmy warunki i możesz już startować na administratora. Założyłabym Ci od razu głosowanie, ale wypadało by najpierw zapytać. To jak? ;] Pozdrawiamy, i Jednak w Simspedia:Wymagania na administratora jest napisane: # Użytkownik musi mieć minimalnie trzymiesięczny staż. Co uniemożliwia mi zostanie adminem. Moglibyśmy tę sprawę wyjaśnić? Pozdrawiam 20:22, cze 10, 2012 (UTC) Złotuchna lista Helloł Sandy97-xD Wstawiłam Cb. na moją złotuchna listę – nie gniewasz się? :P Po prostu wszyscy mówili, jaka jesteś fajna i widząc Twój wielki wkład w Simspedię zechciałam Cie wstawić. Powiedz jeżeli mam Cie usunąć – z pokorą Cię usunę. I jeszcze jedno pytanko – odnośnie podpisu. Jak Wy robicie takie fajne podpiski z cieniami itd.? Dziekować, Anessqa 13:31, cze 11, 2012 (UTC)-xD Aczkolwiek Jeśli napisany mi tekst był szery, to powiem, że jestem nim mocno zaskoczony. Wcześniej leń i nierób a tu "coś robiłeś i robiłeś to dobrze", chcesz się uniżyć, choć sama najostrzej wyzywałaś mnie za "wywyższanie". Ludzie, cuda i dziwy dzieją się teraz! Proszę nie miej mi tego za złe tego, że trudno mi jest w to uwierzyć. Tak szybkie obroty nieczęsto się zdarzają. Myśl przychylna przyjdzie z czasem... Z mojej strony też chciałbym przeprosić za ten ostatni raz z trochę nieprzyzwoitym poczuciem humoru. Jeśli zaś był to zwykły wybieg, sztuczka mająca Cię wybielić w czyichś oczach to no cóż... Będziesz musiała powyzywać się sama. W polemice nie wypada używać słów takiej mocy obelżywej, jaka była by na takie coś potrzebna. Pozdrawiam 14:28, cze 11, 2012 (UTC) Pokój Powiem to panu, jak w telewizji, panie Kolasa. ''Nie było żadnych postanowień, to tyle :) [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 11:48, cze 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nic się nie stało znaczącego, trochę pogadaliśmy po ludzku, ale mało, potem przybył Iksnyz, z nim też jakoś radochy Med i Wojtek dostali, a potem ot tak wszyscy wyszli. Nic złego się nie działo. Pokój jako tako jest. Natomiast nie ma uprawnień. [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo''']] so call me maybe 11:57, cze 13, 2012 (UTC) Simsy Tutaj zobaczyłam zwiastun The Sims 3: Nie Z Tego Świata. EA go wyda, czy to tylko coś takiego, jak TS2:Walentines day (pisałam z pamięci)? Spoko Nie mam Ci tego za złe, spoko, ale i tak muszę zobaczyć te nowe prawa dla głosujących. Po co robisz jakieś rzeczy i nie konsultujesz tego, a potem cały czas przepraszasz? Nicki i tło Dobra, zacznę od tła. Hey Sandy! Tła śliczne. To drugie zwłaszcza, ;] Ale weź pod uwagę to, że tło nie może mieć więcej niż 150Kb i przez to jakość tego jest słaba. A co do nicku, to mi Partyzantka dała link do zmiany nicku. Można go zmienić tylko jeden raz. Pozdrawiam, 14:30, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) Nie mogę Ci tu go dać. Powód? Bo takie jedne dzieciaczki z takiej jednej wiki jak usłyszały, że da się nick zmienić, to od razu wszystkie chcą je sobie pozmieniać. -.-\/ Jak wejdziesz na czat to Ci go dam, ;] A tło ja wstawię, okej? XP I mogłabyś mi opowiedzieć, jak odpaliłaś Simsy. XPPPP Pozdrawiam, 12:39, cze 18, 2012 (UTC) Simsy na tablecie Mam dostać po wakacjach albo taki tablet, albo nowy laptop. Nie wiem, czy na tablecie pójdą simsy (w ostatecznosci mogę pobrać). Co jest lepsze, ten tablet, czy laptop?